OC's to the Rescue! Internet Story!
by A Guy You Saw Wearing Pants
Summary: For them all is not what it seems. Now, 2 Demigod teams must leave the safety of Camp God-Blood, a camp for children of Greek, Norse, Roman and Egyptian Gods, to defeat an evil witch who is using the Internet to take over the world! Not really T. *Closed
1. The Final Lists!

Hey Guys! Soooo sorry this took so long, my computer crashed and I lost all my files. But I have been able to re-create the final list, SOOOO...check it out!

Omni-Crew 1

Leader: Bruno Starr

Son of Atum (Egyptian)

Age: 16

Second-In-Command: Tara Rowe

Daughter of Baduhenna (Norse)

Age: 15

Others:

Tessa Swan

Daughter of Isis (Egyptian)

Age: 14

Zander Bird

Son of Horus(Egyptian)

Age: 15

Pheonix Brooks

Son of Styx (Greek)

Age: 15

Cindy Cole

Daughter of Psyche (Greek)

Age: 16

Midori Kobayashi

Daughter of Persephone (Greek)

Age: 11

Aspen Swift

Daughter of Athena (Greek)

Age: 15

Lester Morgan

Son of Tyr (Norse)

Age: 15

Danny Grayson

Son of Mars (Roman)

Age: 17

Andi Lazar

Daughter of Neptune (Roman)

Age: 16

Zane Rhodes

Son of Ra (Egyptian)

Age: 15

Marian Bennett

Daughter of Thor (Norse)

Age: 16

Leanna Balero

Daughter of Nut (Egyptian)

Age: 15

Demetri Cross

Son of Loki (Norse)

Age: 16

Calanta Sorrento

Son of Odr (Norse)

Age: 16

Omni-Crew 2 (Internet)

Leader: Chloe Montgomery

Daughter of Khione (Greek)

Age: 16

Second-In-Command: Romulus Trent

Son of Vulturnus (Roman)

Age: 16

Others:

Maggie Jones

Daughter of Hermes (Greek)

Age:16

Eddie Crown

Son of Cupid(Roman)

Age: 16

Elliot Macintosh

Son of Lupa (Roman)

Age: 15

Mason Karn

Son of Anubis (Egyptian)

Age: 15 (Twin: Julia)

Julia Karn

Daughter of Anubis (Egyptian)

Age: 15

Shim Johnson

Son of Iris (Roman)

Age: 7 (Yes, Age: 7)

Erin Kwon

Daughter of Morpheus (Greek)

Age: 15

Violet Marie Barret  
>Daughter of Hecate (Greek)<br>Age: 15

Skiel Clearwater

Son of Aquilo (Roman)

Age: 11

Daphne Jinks

Daughter of Baldr (Norse)

Age: 15

Cassie Numez

Daughter of Sekhmet (Egyptian)

Age: 17

Scorpio Rizzo

Son of Erebos (Roman)

Age: 16

Carlo Vida

Son of Loki (Norse)

Age: 17

Nori Edwards

Daughter of Skadi (Norse)

Age: 16

Oh, and both accomplices were accepted! (cricket0206, pm me please!)

Damion Fenri

Son of Loki (Norse)

Age: 16

Megan Cervantez

Daughter of Venus (Roman)

Age: 15

Tell me if you want your character to be with another character listed here!

Thnx!

A Guy You Know...Maybe

Romulus Trent


	2. Chapter 1: Post Valentine's Drama

1: Post-Valentine's Drama

Eddie Crown hates Friday. You know how I know? Because Eddie Crown sometimes refers to himself in the third-person, that's how!

Yes, it is I, Eddie Crown, Son of the Roman god Cupid. Yes, Cupid, one of the gods of love. And I am sitting here on the roof of my embarrassingly girly cabin, watching one of Camp God-Blood's few true "power couples" practically ooze down a pair of rolling airplane steps. This particular couple was made of that idiot Romulus Trent (I really hate him), Son of the Roman god Vulturnus, and Chloe Montgomery, daughter of the Greek goddess Khione. You could tell just from their godly parents that they were powerful, seeing as they were a son of the punk-rock East wind god and a daughter of the ex-evil snow goddess.

I fluttered down from the roof of my cabin, my 7-in wings giving me barely any lift. Damn my father and his baby wings. Even his Greek kids, sons of Eros, had 1.5 ft wings. But, my poor genetics are beside the point. I have to focus on the task at hand.

If only I had thought of this prank yesterday. Yesterday was Valentine's Day and it would have been so much easier and effective, seeing as it was the most powerful day for children of Cupid.

"Hey Trent!" I yelled. Romulus turned around, pulling Chloe closer as he did.

"Up for a challenge?" I asked, smiling cooly.

"Really dude, right now?" he asked "I'm the Roman cabin inspector, so I have to.."

"No" I cut him off. "Right now. Whoever can fly the highest wins?"

Chloe giggled, which didn't match her icy, staring eyes "Don't you think that's a bad idea? Your wings aren't even a tenth the size of Romulus's!" Romulus and her laughed hysterically after this.

I didn't think it was funny.

"I'm dead serious."

Romulus gave me a look, a look that clearly stated that he was confused about if I was serious, but he shrugged.

"Ok man, but you're gonna lose. I hope you know that."

I then saw a man in the top of a tree. He was just a head, chest and arms, but below that he was what looked like an icy tornado. He had purple hair too, covered in frost. He looked at Romulus, then back to me and gave me a thumbs up. He then turned into an icy wind and settled himself 8 feet in the air, right below the branches of one of two huge maple trees that stood in the Roman Legion Training Camp.

"Good" I thought " he is in position."

The challenge was simple: we each started below one of the two maple trees in the middle of Camp Jupiter . We would then fly up as high as we could and the person who flew the highest won.

Now, you're probably thinking "It's gonna be hard to win, seeing as Romulus can fly 78 ½ feet higher then your highest, which is 8 ½ feet." But, I'm not the only one who has a grudge against Romulus Trent, Son of Vulturnus.

You see, a whole lot of drama went on back when the Roman myths were being recorded. Vulturnus, the East wind, Favonius, the West wind*, Aquilo, the North wind, and Auster, the South wind, worked in opposite sides of Western civilization. However, Vulturnus was the one mostly called upon because he was the most powerful, as well as the fact that everyone liked him. However, the other winds were extremely jealous of Vulturnus and were discussing abandoning the gods. In order to keep this from happening, the Olympians and Aeolus made a deal with Vulturnus: If he promised to not be upset when he was not called on as much, as well as not have any demigod children, as to not make the other winds feel less powerful, he would be realized in the myths as the most powerful wind. Eventually, Vulturnus agreed, but not before the other Anemoi (Wind Gods) overheard. Before the Olympians could use subliminal messaging to give the writers instructions for the myths though, Vulturnus's fellow winds used there own subliminal messaging to make the writers think, instead of not being called on because he was the most powerful wind god, that Vulturnus wasn't called on much because he was weak and unneeded.

Years later, Vulturnus decided that he was going to finally stop reading those teenage wizardry books and read some non-fiction: the Roman myths.

Of course, you can guess what happens next. Vulturnus, angry now, threatens to join Kronos, who was planning to take over, if his contract was not revoked. The gods agreed, but on one condition: Vulturnus was only allowed to have a child every 3 decades, and his children must be raised by Vulturnus until the age of 13. Vulturnus, who really didn't want to join Kronos, agreed.

Now, if your wondering, here's a fact: When a demigod is raised by their godly parent, the child ages, matures and processes/retains information just over 4 times as fast as a normal demigod or human child. So, in three years time, Romulus Trent, Son of Vulturnus and a base jumper named Tracy Trent, was 13 years old and his large black wings were fully formed. He was then sent to Camp God-Blood, and here we are.

Anyway, back to the challenge.

As me and Romulus stationed ourselves below our trees, me hating his cocky expression, I felt like a cinder-block was dropped in my stomach. I could feel someone's emotions ( Yeah, Cupid kids can do that), and they weren't good. They weren't in Camp God-Blood, much too far away for that. But, they're emotions were strong, like they were nervous. And the emotion wasn't pure, almost like it was coming out of a non-living receptacle...

"3..2...1! GO!" Chloe yelled, and we took off.

You should have seen the look on his face when, at 8 feet, he hit an invisible, and extremely cold, wall. I however, struggled my way up past 8 feet, seeming to get closer to the nervous feeling. Just then, I hit my head on something metal protruding from the tree. Then, I blacked out as I fell towards the ground...

**Elliot Macintosh's POV**

I was sitting in my cabin, playing Fruit Roman on the Vulcan kids' new invention, the VulcTron, when I heard the smash.

Truly, the VulcTron was ingenious: a small piece of metal, with a projector and a big red button. When the button is pressed, the VulcTron projected an interactive hologram of something kinda like an Ipad. You can then use all kinds of Camp God-Blood themed apps (Ex. Fruit Roman, Whack-a-Bes, etc.) just like you would a touch screen.

Anyway, there I was, locked in an epic battle of Roman weapons and delicious fruit, when I heard a cry and a smash of a body hitting the ground by the maple trees. I burst out of my tent/cabin, the tail of the tent twitching nervously (Yeah, my mom's cabin has a giant wolf tail that responds to my emotions, pretty baller huh?) . At the bottom of the right maple tree, I saw Eddie Crown, Son of Cupid, lying unconscious with a whole bunch of Roman campers standing and kneeling around him. A few Aesculapius kids, who's names I could never remember, was pouring small sips of nectar into Eddie's throat and rubbing his throat to get him to swallow.

"What's going on? " I ask, taking a knee on the opposite side of Eddie.

"He hit his head. Hard. It looks as though he hit his head on this." a healer said, handing me a small black object.

In my hand, sat a small, long-range webcam. It was a regular old webcam, you could buy it at any old electronics store, but the range was far. Too far for it to be anyone in camp's doing. Also, it seemed to be magically wired to transmit even outside of the "Energy Pocket" that housed Camp God-Blood.

I stood up, tossing the webcam up and down in my palm.

One of the healers, who's name was either Rick or Steven, stood up too and said "You gotta tell your mom about this."

I nodded, and pulled up a mental picture of a wolf. As my body melted into the wild canine that I felt most comfortable as (Yes, pretty awesome huh? Yep, a gift from my mom. It's probably because I remind her of my dad...), popped the webcam into my mouth ands started running towards the camp center.

As I ran east, my paws smashing on the ground, I flew past a few people that I knew. Shim Johnson, the energetic 7-year old head of the Roman Iris Cabin, Danny Grayson, a muscle-head son of Mars and Scorpio Rizzo, the "loner-except-for-his-best-friend" son of Erebos. Yep, Camp Jupiter 2 sure was diverse.

I skidded to a stop next to The Campfire. It was a humongous square pit, with large, moss-covered boulders surrounding it. The flame was large today, and the color changed to match the persons emotions: for me, a panicky yellow.

I steeled myself and yelled "Elliot Macintosh, Son of Lupa!" and jumped into the flames.

For a second, I falling through a tunnel of flames, next I was sitting in a carved wooden chair with the name _Lupa_ carved into the backboard. Also around the table stood other chairs: a raised chair with a short backboard labeled _Bes_, a tall-backed chair made of black Walnut carved with the Greek name _Thanatos_, along with hundred, even thousands of others. I jumped up from my seat in the Camp God-Blood meeting room and ran off to the west, towards my mothers quarters.

I found my mother testing a new demigod. In order not to disturb, I changed back into wolf form, dropped the webcam at her feet and growled "We found this in CJ2, its not for someone at camp. I think someone may be spying on us."

She barked in surprise "Really now? Spread the word, have campers check the Egyptian, Norse and Greek sections as well as Camp Jupiter for any more. I will talk to the rest of the Council and we will call a Meeting of Leaders tonight."

I nodded, and ran back to the meeting room. I turned back into my normal form, sat back in my chair and called "Back to Camp!". My body flew through the fire tunnel and popped out next to The Campfire.

I ran to the Roost and jumped on a giant eagle named Travis (after the drummer of Blink-182) and flew around Camp God-Blood, telling some Cabin Leaders about the search, which took a whole lot less time then I thought it would.

After that, I dropped Travis back at the Roost and ran to the Infirmary. I ran in, just as Eddie Crown muttered "I heard a thought, I can do that if it's clearly part of the emotion. They're always kinda garbled, but I definitely know what this one said: Ivy won't like this."

And, to tell you the truth, I didn't like the tone he said it in

*** = Remember this guys, It's important! **

**How'd you like it? R & R! No flames, or my buddy Cadenza will kill you, quite literally. **


	3. Chapter 2: Rattle of Doom!

**Disclaimer: I DO OWN PJO! HAHAHAHAHA! No, I actually don't. But, then again, I don't think I'd be on here if I did. **

**AN: In my story, there will be things called OG's. OG stands for Other Gods. Whenever you read about a god from one of the religions, especially Egyptian, they will be how _I _imagined them. _NOT _how RR imagined them, at least most of them. That's what an OG is, an _Original_ Gangster!**

**Chapter 2: Rattle of Doom **

** Mason Karn POV **

After Elliot had flown away on Travis, I reluctantly joined my sister to search Camp Pharaoh for web-cams Everyone at camp had a job, so we gathered as many people as we could and split into 3 teams. In my team I had me, my sister Julie, we're children of Anubis, Leanna Balero, a daughter of Nut, Cassie Numez, daughter of Sekhmet, Bruno Starr, son of Atum and Zander Bird, son of Horus. We were a motley crew, but we worked well together.

Me and my sister, we love each other and are both usually quiet, but we have been fighting a lot lately, and it's really unusual. We really are close, and the only time we ever usually talk a lot is during a good prank, but whenever we talk about it, we come to this conclusion: we both seem to be nervous, like something big for us is coming, and we

Anyway, my group was working on the south side of "The Eye" (The Eye is the nickname for Camp Pharaoh, because the pyramids, our version of cabins, are arranged in an Eye of Horus), and me and my sister were fighting.

"Use a ladder you idiot!" Julie yelled as climbed up the side of the Serqet pyramid. From the ground, the Serqet kids and their scorpions glared at me.

"I know what I'm doing!' I yelled back at her, as I snatched a web-cam hidden in the eye of a scorpion statue. So far, we had found one web-cam on each of the pyramids, as well as in other random places around camp: disguised as rocks in the Nile 2, in the cacti sprinkled around Camp Pharaoh and even some attached to the guard animals (jackals at the Anubis pyramid, baboons and ibis's as the Thoth cabin, etc.). All together so far, on the south side, about 23 web-cams, give or take a few.

Just then, I heard a grumpy voice saying "I don't care Caddy, Kitten, whatever! I need all of the demigods here to be looking for those camera things! I don't care if a baby Set animal is terrorizing the Bastet pyramid, I want everyone searching and that's it!" And then, out from behind the Serqet cabin, walked our loving leader Bes (**OG time!**) and, per usual, he was fighting with a camper. This time, it was Kitty Silver, daughter of Bastet.

Bes was short and fat, with a major beer gut. He had on a little tiny _Bes 2011_ t-shirt, signifying yet another year of him trying to become supreme ruler of Camp God-blood, which barely covered his hairy chest. His hair was thin and dirty blond, and in his hand was the most powerful and feared weapon in all of Camp Pharaoh: Bes' baby rattle.

Yes, a rattle. It was baby blue and yellow striped, with a handle on the end that was the perfect fit for Bes' pudgy hand. But, even as I watched it now, it morphed into my own weapon: a blue and yellow striped version my Deathmetal***** sword. If you focused, you could still see that it was a rattle, but man it was creepy. Bes is able to turn his rattle into a amped-up version of any weapon he wants to, and this made it more powerful then any weapon Camp Pharaoh had possessed in the last 20 years.

Kitty didn't take his not-caring well, and her bow was more a concealment of a hiss. She raced off back to her pyramid, using her cat-like abilities to jump over, dodge or scale anything that got in her way. She, now that I watched her, was actually really good looking...

"Mason!" I heard Julie yell behind me. I slid down the pyramid, only to find no one down there. Just as I said "Hello?" the sand started to swirl, and out of the ground rose a lifelike version of my sister, made out of sand. I wondered why she would be sand-chatting me, our version of Iris-messaging, but I decided to ignore that.

"Wassup, where are you guys?" I asked the sand figure, fixing my hair. You see, this is how sand-chatting works: my sister, the caller, says the name of the receiver (me) and slaps the sand. Now, as long as I'm near or on sand, a kind of sand hologram of her appears on my end, and of me on her end. Then, you talk to the hologram like it was the actual person, and what your saying comes out of the mouth of your hologram. So truly, I had no idea who could be looking at me right now, along with my sister...

"We're on the other side of the south. We only have three more pyramids to do!" she said, before her form melted back into the sand.

Within half an hour, we had finished all the rest of the south side. We had about 30 web-cams in a box, which we were dumping into the Camp Pharaoh web-cam Total collection box, when Bes walked up, shaking his rattle to the beat of _I'm Sexy and I Know It_ by LMFAO.

"There is a Meeting of Leaders in 20 minutes. Bring the collection box." He said to us, still shaking his rattle. He then turned into a statue of himself, in the Egyptian style, which crumbled and was blown away by the wind. His usual exit, but impressive nonetheless.

Me and my sister raced back to our cabin and said our goodbyes. I, as the eldest by 2 ½ minutes, was the head of the Anubis cabin, so I was expected to show up in the meeting room on time. I grabbed the collection box, which was extremely heavy, and made my way to The Campfire.

Other heads were arriving too, and I met up with my friend from the Greek quarter, Pheonix Brooks. He was dressed in his normal all-black attire, with his hair dripping, like he had hopped out of the shower for this. He was reading some type of letter.

"Hey Pheonix! What's up?" I asked, clearly startling him. He quickly stuffed the letter he had been reading, but not before I could read the return address: _Johnathan Brooks, Brooks Law Firm, Grand Prairie, Texas. _

"Nothing. Hey, do you know what this is about?" he asks, as we near the fire.

"The web-cam thing. Bes didn't give details." I reply.

We are joined at the fire by three other kids, all also carrying large boxes of web-cams: Cindy Cole, a calm but resentful daughter of Psyche, Demetri Cross, a Hermes-like and superstitious Son of Loki, who was currently throwing salt over his shoulder as he gripped his red Dwarvish sword**, and Adrianna Lazar, an extremely nice, but a bit preppy, daughter of Neptune.

My cry of "Mason Karn, Son of Anubis!" was drowned out by the others. I landed in my black obsidian chair labeled Anubis. At the head of the obnoxiously long table sat the Council: Chiron, the wise centaur representing the Greek Camp Half-Blood, was sitting on the far left. Lupa, the tough-love wolf representing the Roman Camp Jupiter, was seated opposite of him. Next to her was her only son Elliot, who would be translating her wolf-speak for the rest of us. Bes, of course, the dwarf god representing the Egyptian Camp Pharaoh, was sitting next to Chiron on the middle left. And, last but not least, the human-friendly thunder god Thor, representing Camp Asgard in the north of Camp God-blood, was sitting next to Bes on the right.

As the final Cabin Heads appeared in there chairs, the Leaders stood up and announced in unison "This Meeting of Leaders will now come to session." Everyone stood, bowed to the Council, and then everyone except for Thor was seated.

Thor took of his winged helmet, his mop of blond hair falling perfectly around his face and said "Those who have brought them, please bring me the boxes of web-cams."

Cindy was the first to react, and she stood up gracefully from her rocking chair-like seat, which was carved with moving images of butterflies, and placed her box of web-cams in front of Chiron.

Demetri brought his box to Thor, but was made to come back and give Thor his helmet and Elliot his wallet.

Andi brought hers up to Lupa, but had to stop for a fit of giggles on the way back when Danny Grayson, a muscular son of Mars, winked at her. Zane Rhodes, a boisterous son of Ra, huffed indignantly and crossed his arms over his chest when this occurred; if you asked him though, he'd deny it to the death.

Then, it was my turn. Of course, since it was me, as soon as I turned away from a bored Bes, I tripped over someone's outstretched leg. Everyone laughed, and when I looked up, I was staring into the snake-like eyes of Lucius Draco, son of Wadjet. He snickered and flashed a look of mock concern.

I got up and, instead of tripping over his again outstretched leg, stepped on his foot as hard as I could and heard a satisfactory "Son of a Crocodile!" from Lucius.

**Erin Kwon POV**

Hey! It's me Erin Kwon, daughter of Morpheus. You probably recognize me as the host of CGB's hit TV show _Pranks and Tanks: A Tomboy's Guide to Pranking the World. _Yeah, it's a good one.

Anyway, so I was sitting there in the Morpheus chair, sitting next to my best friend Daniel, Son of Comus, when Elliot translated for Lupa "Does anybody have anything to report?" and across the meeting table, the heads of Aphrodite and Venus cabins stood up. I snickered, seeing that the Aphrodite girl, Sarah Hanks, was wearing a shirt reading "The Beiber is Mine!"; I'll have to do something to _that_ one.

Chiron cleared his throat "Something important." Both girls stayed standing.

Bes sighed "Something not having to do with makeup." Sarah Hanks huffed and sat down heavily, but the Venus girl, Katherine Herbert, stayed standing.

Lupa sighed and Elliot translates "Okay Katie, what do you have?"

Katie straightens her shirt and says "One of my girls, Megan Cervantez, has gone missing along with her tabby cat Milkshake. My campers have reported her acting strangely recently. We also found this under her bunk." She walks over and plops a large book reading "Diary" in big, bold, pink letters, in front of the Council.

Chiron, intrigued, opens the book, only to find that, when opened, the book is actually a computer. His eyes widen and he whispers to the other council members. They're eyes widen too, and Lupa growls something. Chiron nods and says " We have decided that the information here should be told to all of you." He then begins to read this conversation:

_ Megan Cervantez: I'm done placing the cameras_

_ Ivy Leeg: Good, that's crucial for the plan. Report back to the base, the WWW League is becoming too large for just me and Damion to control. _

_ Megan Cervantez: But, what about the other campers? Won't they realize that I'm missing?_

_ Ivy Leeg: Yes, but if you're careful, they won't have enough information to figure us out. _

_ Megan Cervantez: Also, how is the Internet stage going? Are the viruses sufficiently set?_

_ Ivy Leeg: THIS IS MY PROJECT! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! If this goes correctly, which it will, all four types gods will be overthrown within the month! _

_ Megan Cervantez: Ok, calm down. I'll be there asap. Megan Cervantez is out, deuces! _

_ Ivy Leeg: I really hate it when you say that._

We all stared in shock at Chiron, who sighed "Now, does anyone have any information that might help us figure what is going on here?"

Daniel, who was sitting next to me wringing his hands, raised shakily and said "My half sister, a mortal named Tiffany, disappeared recently along with another 20 high school students from her school. The only information was that they were all on Facebook Chat at the same time." He shuddered a bit, and sat down, the room was silent.

"So, you're saying that you think that you think this Internet stage that this Ivy Leeg is setting up has something to do with these student's disappearance?" Bes asked lazily. I could feel my face turn red with rage. I liked Bes just less then I liked Dionysus, and I HATED Dionysus!

"Of course that's what he thinks! Do you think he would have said that after Chiron asked that question if he DIDN'T think that!" I yelled at Bes. Yes, I know it wasn't the greatest idea to get on the bad side of a god, especially one that was the god of protection, but he was just being a complete...uh!

Bes raised an eyebrow "Just checking Rainy."

"It's Erin.." I growled, but his form flickering with blue light told me it was time to sit back down.

"Any others?" Thor asked calmly. No one spoke.

Bes stood up, stretched and yawned "Well, I think we are done here." and started walking to the south.

Chiron and Thor said in unison "Don't leave yet Bes!" Bes turned, sighed, and took his seat at the head of the table once more.

Calanta Sorrento, son of Odr, raised his hand lazily and said "But, can we go?". Like the flames in the Campfire, Calanta's hair changed color depending on his emotions: right now, a sluggish deep blue.

All four members of the council nodded and I immediately yelled "Back to Camp!" and was sucked through the tunnel of fire, landing next to my abnormally large white wolf Shard.

I scratched behind Shard's large white ears "Hey buddy! How ya doin'?" I asked him. He barked urgently and gestured to his back.

"What's goin on boy?" I asked as I climbed onto the back of my wolf so large I could ride him. He barked again, and raced to a cluster of campers from all 4 sections gathered around 4 people: a son of Odin crouched down, gaping at a row of icicles hanging from a sapling. Another was the Roman auger, shaking his head disbelievingly at a the guts of a stuffed owl. The third was a Greek demigod, John Gaunt. He was a son of Lachesis, the middle fate who measured the thread of life. His eyes were glowing gray, which was quite scary. The fourth and final kid was a girl about 18, whose head was currently that of an ibis. Just an average day in Camp God-blood.  
>All three stood up, staring at us all, and said "A Prophecy Is Needed. May We Call Upon The Light Of The Future To Help Us!" I realized this was the Ritual of Prophecies, when the four people who were able to receive messages of the future joined together to call upon the Light of the Future. The Light of the Future is a bright ball of light that encompasses all past, present and future. We don't know what it is or where it came from, but since the joining of camps and religions, it has been our new way of receiving prophecies.<p>

All four of the group, which was nicknamed the Lighters, started chanting in there different languages. I could here John chanting "Light of Future, Enlighten Us. Give Us A Prophecy To Follow." in Ancient Greek, over and over again.

Then, above the Lighters, a bright light appeared. It wasn't a harsh brightness though, but an extremely intriguing one. It literally took all my will-power not to try and touch it.

A voice, not quite male or female, came from the orb of light, and spoke this prophecy:

_**"The Leaders each choose 8 to answer the call"**_

_** "They'll defeat Vine, so they'll save us all."**_

_** "Half use the thing that Hermes loves most"**_

_** "Half go to the peak of Favonius coast."**_

_** ''3 hold a secret, kept to the death." **_

_** "A young one gets lost, but keeps final breath." **_

_** "Only six shall come home from the thirty-two sent"**_

_** "But a seventh arrives, one from Family's descent."**_

Then, since we're at Camp God-blood, all four of the Lighters fainted. The Light dropped a small golden scroll, no doubt the prophecy was written on it, and then disappeared with a small tinkling sound. Wow, they couldn't have picked a less impressive sound for an all-powerful Being of Time then that.

I then did the obvious, not the least insane thing possible: I laughed hysterically. Hey, I was kinda freaked by that prophecy: sending out thirty-two demigods out, and only six coming back? And a young one getting lost? Neither of those sounded good.

I saw Violet Barret, a daughter of Hecate, mutter something under her breath. The scroll, which had been sitting on the ground, floated up, enveloped in a ghostly green light. Above it flashed the green word Chiron, and then the scroll and word vanished.

Half an hour later, I was in my bed, watching random things float through the air. My last thought before I fell asleep was "_I really hope that I'm not picked for that quest..._"

**Unknown POV****  
><strong>I knelt in front of the throne, which was surrounded by strategically placed computer monitors.

**" **Your Highness, we have sufficiently infiltrated Camp God-blood with our new spies."**  
><strong>Ivy Leeg smiled "Good. They are the Three Riders, as I requested?" **  
><strong>I nodded "Yes, they are the same three who have been training with the Steeds."**  
><strong>Ivy nodded, and looked to one of the computer screens. On the screen, a Minotaur was trudging over a giant highway, but, instead of cars, racing around him was...were those letters?**  
><strong>**"**My viruses are working as well as I thought they would." she said smiling.**  
><strong>I nodded "Yes indeed. Do you need any help your Highness of Mind?" I ask. **  
><strong>Ivy's eyes flamed, quite literally. Bright green flames burst into her eyes. "I am the most powerful child of Athena ever! Not only that, but I am trained in magic by none other then Hecate herself! Do you think I need help?" She yelled **  
><strong>I stood up quickly as she yelled "Βγείτε!" (This translates to "Get out!") A force suddenly turned me around, picked me up, and threw me out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

*******Stygian iron, except taken from the Egyptian River of Night.**

**** Dwarvish metal works like Celestial bronze or Imperial gold, made by the Gnomish people in one of the dimensions of Asgaard**

**OK! I need everyone to do two things, plz!: **

** First, I need everyone to tell me, if there character were to become a god/goddess, what they would be the god(dess) of? Be creative! I don't want 32 "God(dess) of Heroes", ok? Make it reflect their powers, personalities, godly parent, etc. **

** The other thing, I need you to send me monsters! I need made-up, creative, Norse, Egyptian, Greek and Roman monsters! They can also just be creatures, almost like Pegasi, Giant Eagles, etc.**

**Form!**

**Name: **

**Religion:**

**Can it be tamed?:**

**Looks:**

**Any special abilities the Campers should know about?: **

**Bloodlust (1-10, 10 being murders everything insight):**

**Weaknesses?:**

**4 examples!**

**Example 1!**

**Name: Corithian Drakon**

**Religion: Greek**

**Can it be tamed?: Only by a very evil and powerful magician**

**Looks: A long, skinny dragon-like Drakon, with front legs but no back ones, large green wings, a barbed tail, and huge fangs. **

**Any special abilities the Campers should know about?: It's wings can get it about 9 feet off the ground, and it can set it's poison on fire!**

**Bloodlust: 9, seeing as it can be taught to protect certain people or things. **

**Weaknesses?: Like all Drakons, it's eyes and in between it's scales. However, with extra powers, comes extra weaknesses. It can only use it's fire power a few times (5-8 times depending on how long it's been fighting) and, if it's fangs are cut off, enough of it's own poison will kill it. **

**Example 2!**

**Name: Ultimate Warriors **

**Religion: Egyptian **

**Can it be tamed?: If summoned correctly, yes. **

**Looks: Kind of like a **_**spartus, **_**in the sense that it's a summoned warrior. A child of Sekhmet and Sobek, it's literally the ultimate warrior. With the mind of a warrior, the body of a lion and the ****tail and head of a crocodile, covered in a set of Duat armor, it instills fear in the most powerful ****and wicked of enemies. **

**Any special abilities the Campers should know about?: Besides killing stuff? No. **

**Bloodlust: depends on it's orders. **

**Weaknesses?: You can only summon up to 6 Warriors per side. Also, if you can guess the exact wording of it's orders, you can override those orders with your own. **

**Example 3!**

**Name: Nemean Kittens and Hell-Puppies **

**Religion: Roman**

**Can it be tamed?: Of course! That's the point!**

**Looks: Nemean Kittens; Tiny Nemean lions, that never grow any bigger. They have little fluffy manes and light yellow fur! **

**Hell-Puppies: Can look like any type of dog, except a hell-hound version: Red eyes, more black fur/hair and spikes down it's back and on it's tail. **

**Any special abilities the Campers should know about?: Nemean Kitten: Same as Nemean Lion **

**Hell-Puppy: Can lead people through shadow-traveling, same as Hell Hound**

**Bloodlust: 1-5, depending on anger. Usually a sweet, loving 2 though. **

**Weaknesses?: Well, who would want to kill a kitten/puppy? **

**Kittens: Their mouths**

**Puppies: Their bellies **

**Example 4!**

**Name: Pliostatic **

**Religion: Norse **

**Can it be tamed?: Yes, by the right hands. **

**Looks: Like an Elasmosaurus, except made out of storm clouds. (Image search Elasmosaurus if you're confused) **

**Any special abilities the Campers should know about?: Able to shoot electricity, uses electric charges to grow, flight. **

**Bloodlust: 3-8 **

**Weaknesses?: Fire**


	4. Chapter 3: (See Chapter for Title)

**Chapter 3: Saved By a 4-year Old and Green Ice-Cubes (AKA The Questers Are Chosen)**  
><em><strong>Calanta Sorrento POV<strong>_  
>I was standing there next to the ice-covered Camp Asgard Dining Table, next to a girl named Noreen Edwards, Nori for short. She looked like Luna Lovegood, with dirty blond hair that floated around her shoulders and spacey demeanor; she was currently staring up at the frosty-white lights floating above the table. She wore a camp tee, an aviator's jacket and paint-splattered jeans. She was actually really beautiful, in an odd way...<br>I didn't think about my words, or the reaction she might have, but before I could stop myself, I said "Wow Nori, you're beautiful."  
>Now, let it be known that this was a compliment. Also, knowing that Nori is a little odd will help you understand what happened next.<br>Nori turned to me, her eyes glowing pure white and yelled "WHAT?!"  
>She floated into the air and yelled "I am Noreen Edwards, daughter of Skadi, goddess of winter and hunting. I call upon the dimension of Jotunheim, send me a creature to help me avenge myself. Send me...a Frost Wyrm!'<br>A snowy portal opened up, and a insanely ugly head came out of it. It looked kind of like a cross between a Chinese dragon and a Mongolian death worm. Inside of it's frost-covered hairy head were rows and rows of shark-like teeth. It had the front legs of dragon, which helped it drag it's legless back end. It's body was covered in blue and white armor, and it's breath froze everything it touched, including our chairs and a stray raven.  
>Nori sat on the back of the beast and turned her necklace into a bow and arrow. She yelled "Attack!", which gave me a good sense that I should run.<br>I ran and ran, hoping to reach Odr Palace before she could catch me. Inside my cabin, I would be unstoppable. I turned around, which was probably my mistake.  
>I fell back into the snow, the Frost Wyrm crawling towards me. It's breathe was horrendous; a mixture of spearmint, fish and aluminum. It's breath wasn't too heavy, but it still left a light covering of frost on my body. It's tail end dragged on the ground, leaving behind a trail of ice.<br>Nori raised her icy bow, a blue arrow strung and pointed at my heart "You dare call me beautiful?" She yelled, the snow blowing around her.  
>"It was a compliment!" I yelled back, scrambling to back away from Nori's dragon-like steed.<br>She let her arrow fly. I braced myself for an icy doom, when a large war hammer suddenly flew out of nowhere and knocked the arrow out of the sky.  
>I looked to my left to thank a fellow demigod for coming to my rescue, but what, or rather who, I saw standing there surprised me beyond speech; a four year-old, wearing a Thor superhero costume with real armor. I recognized the boy as Sizzle Blue, the youngest camper in all of Camp God-blood. He was a son of Thor, with wavy strawberry-blond hair, bright blue eyes and a look that was a mixture of frustration and pure cuteness (Oh, and don't be like "Lol Calanta, I can't believe a tough guy like you would say that something is cute.", because I only say it how it is!). He was staring up at Nori, his now returned hammer hefted over his shoulder.<br>Sizzle took a step forward, yelled " No shooting people!" and smashed his hammer into the side of the Frost Wyrm's head. Thunder cracked, and the Wyrm's head was charged with hundreds of volts of electricity. It fell to the ground, it's whole body giving off a slight sizzling sound.  
>While Sizzle and a few others supervised Nori sending the Frost Wyrm back to Jotunheim, the dimension of giants, walked over to my friend Lester Morgan. He stood there, with the front half of a machine-gun protruding from his arm where his left hand should be.<br>He growled "Lucky that Sizzle kid showed up, or that Wyrm would be a whole lot worse then fried.", the gun morphed back into his hand. Now Lester wasn't really a wicked good friend, but he was nice guy to have around for...safety reasons. He was 6 feet tall and built like a NFL linebacker; with buzz cut hair, a gray sleeveless tee and dark blue athletic shorts. He was a son of Tyr, which didn't give him tons of powers. However, he had something that no other child of Tyr had: the ability to turn his left hand into any weapon.  
>Tyr, the Norse god of single combat and victory, is portrayed as a one-handed Norse warrior. The story goes that him and the other gods fought and bound Fenrir, the monstrous wolf and the eldest child of Loki. However, in the battle, Tyr lost his hand to the demon-wolf. Ever since then, the Tyr and Fenrir Palaces have had one of the most intense rivalries ever (Yes, Fenrir has kids, he is now able to shape-shift into a human. Same thing for Jormungandr, the Giant Snake). Sometimes you'll get a Tyr kid los oneing of his hands in order to be claimed, but nothing like Lester's power.<br>I left Lester behind and started on my way back to Odr Palace. Palaces are the Camp Asgard version of cabins, pyramids, etc. They are made to look like mini versions of the main palace of Asgard. The Odr Palace was white, with neon paint splattered all over it. If you looked, you could see shapes appearing in the splatters: a storm cloud, rain, the sun, a puppy, etc.  
>Inside, the cabin looked like a Picasso painting. The living room was a mini Omni theater, with multiple chairs upside down and another entire row of seats on the ceiling. In the kitchen, the sink is upside down, so the water defies gravity, and there is a medium-sized X-shaped stove. Finally, in the bedroom, chairs, beds and the occasional lamp come out of the walls, ceiling and floor at odd angles. Oh, and everything changes colors, which is pretty sweet.<br>I was the only one in the Odr Palace, so I chose a bed protruding straight down from the ceiling and plopped down (or is it up? or back?) onto it. I'd never quite got it, but gravity never seemed to affect me in my cabin. I looked over at the wall, where a button labeled ODR PALACE ROBOT-ATTACK was protected by a fingerprint-scan locked glass case. It was my favorite part of the cabin: if the button was pressed, the whole entire cabin turned into a Transformer-type robot, with the chair next to it acting as the control center. This way, if I ever got surrounded in my cabin, I'd have a secret weapon.  
>I decided to just lay here until the All Camper Campfire meeting in about fifteen minutes. I don't really like meetings, but this one was supposedly important. It also didn't help that I was the only kid in the Odr cabin, meaning that I have to attend all camp meetings.<br>On a bed almost completely sunken into the floor lays my huge pet. He was a humongous, hairy, white and orange-peel orange dog that you'd probably recognize: Barkley from Sesame Street. Apparently Jim Henson, who helped create Sesame Street with his Muppets, was actually a son of Odr, and one of the first Norse demigods to realize that there was other non-Norse demigods. So, in order to prove this to his home-away-from-home, Camp Asgard, he blackmailed one of the co-creators of Sesame Street, a son of Hades named Lloyd Morrisett Jr., into giving him a hell-hound. He ended up with Barkley, and the giant dog has been passed down through the Odr children ever since.  
>Barkley looks just the same as he did on T.V, with a few minor differences that Morrisett covered up with "The Mist": he has large black claws, glowing red eyes with slit pupils, huge teeth and a spiked tail. However, the "nice to everybody" demeanor is real; he wouldn't hurt a fly, unless it hurt me.<br>A horn sounds in the distance, signaling that it's time for the meeting.  
><em><strong>Aspen Swift POV<strong>_  
>I sat in the back-right of my group, reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone for the 15th time. The spring green light of the fire, mirroring my quiet contentment, alights my favorite scene: Snape's potion challenge, where Hermione uses a riddle to keep them both from dying painful deaths.<br>This is usually what I did around other people, sit way in the back and read. My shyness kept me from having many friends that weren't also shy, except for...  
>"Psst! Aspen!" I looked around and saw Maggie Jones, my only loud friend, standing at the back edge of her group. She waved frantically, gesturing for me to come over. I closed my book and jogged over.<br>"What Maggie?" I asked quietly "I'll be in big trouble with Chiron if he sees me over-"  
>"I know!" she interrupted me "But I had to show you this!"<br>Out of her pocket, she pulled two small objects; small golden keys, with arrow-through-heart shaped handles.  
>"No way!" I whispered "Are those..."<br>"The keys to the Eros love-weapon closets!" she said, giggling slightly "I picked them off Tom, the head councilor, when he was taking a shower."  
>I laughed "You snuck into the guy's showers?"<br>She raised an eyebrow, smiling "I do it all the time."  
>I shook my head "You're insane. But, what do we do now?"<br>Maggie grinned "We make guys fa-"  
>"Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Aspen, I would suggest you get back to your places." said a deep, kind voice from the direction of the Campfire. I looked around and saw Chiron, in full centaur form, looking over the other Hermes kids.<br>At the opposite side of my group sat the Council. After clearing his throat, Thor stepped forward (OG). He's your average Norse god, tall and very muscular with stormy gray eyes and long blonde hair that frames his large face. He wore a green muscle shirt, cargo pants and combat boots. He carried his silver winged helmet under his arm. He didn't look his usual optimistic self, quite the contrary, he looked as if he was about to tell everyone that they're grandmothers had died.  
>He cleared his throat "Children, you may be wondering why we have called you here. The reason: we have decided to issue a quest."<br>Immediately, murmuring breaks out through the campers. Lupa growls loudly, silencing everyone, and Elliot translates "Quiet! This is no ordinary quest!"  
>Somebody from Pomona cabin yells "What's so different about this one?"<br>"The difference" Thor says, bringing the attention back to him "is in the prophecy. For those who haven't already heard it, it goes:  
>"<em><strong>The Leaders each choose 8 to answer the call.<strong>_  
><em><strong>They'll defeat Vine, so they'll save us all.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Half use the thing that Hermes loves most.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Half go to the peak of Favonius coast.<strong>_  
><em><strong>3 hold a secret, kept to the death.<strong>_  
><em><strong>A young one gets lost, but keeps final breath.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only six shall come home from the thirty-two sent.<strong>_  
><em><strong>But a seventh arrives, one from Family's descent.<strong>_"  
>A male camper asks in a heavy French accent "OK, what makes that different from others?"<br>Bes rolls his eyes "Listen Pierre, Françios, whatever your name is."  
>"It's Michéle." the camper yells, annoyed.<br>"If you were listening" Bes goes on "the first line says that we send out 8 campers from each section of Camp God-blood, which would equal 32 in all, which is confirmed in the second-to-last line. Fortunately, that same line says that only six of you will come back, meaning that I will have to deal with 26 less of you brats."  
>"Now, Bes" Chiron says, staring at Bes sternly "just because it says only six will come back, that does not mean that the others will die." He sounds more like he's reassuring himself though.<br>"Okay, so, what now?" asks Bruno Starr, a son of Atum and Head Craftsman.  
>Lupa growls again "Well" Elliot translates "each of the four Council members will pick eight campers from their own sections to join in this quest." Elliot looks at Thor, Bes and Chiron and says "My mother would like to go first." Thor and Chiron nod and Bes just gives an noncommittal shrug.<br>Elliot leans down and Lupa growls something in his ear. He pales, but stands up and says "The quest members from Camp Jupiter 2 are: Romulus Trent-"  
>Immediately, shouting breaks out.<br>"Romulus gets to do everything!"  
>"I think he should go, he's awesome!"<br>"You're playing favorites!"  
>"<em>Quiet!<em>" Thor yelled. His face was turning red "Lupa has the right to choose who she wants! Now, quiet!"  
>"As I was saying" Elliot continues "Romulus Trent, Eddie Crown, Shim Johnson" a squeak of excitement and rainbow light come from the young Head of Iris Cabin "Andi Lazar, Danny Grayson, Skiel Clearwater, Scorpio Rizzo and.." Elliot's face pales more, but he gulps loudly and finishes "and Elliot Macintosh."<br>Thor steps forward "Good choices" he says, nodding at Lupa "I will go next. The campers from Camp Asgaard will be: Tara Rowe, Lester Morgan, Marian Bennet, Demetri Cross, Carlo Vida, Nori Edwards, Daphne Jinks and Calanta Sorrento." Calanta's hair turns puke green, but, other than that, there is no reaction besides stoic silence.  
>Chiron steps forward, bowing to Thor, and says "The Camp Half-blood members will be: Chloe Montgomery, Maggie Jones, Cindy Cole, Pheonix Brooks, Midori Kobayashi, Aspen Swift, Violet Barret and Erin Kwon."<br>"_WHAT?!" _Erin yells, jumping up from the ground, her face clearly showing her horror. Shard, her wolf, barks loudly, but Chiron raises his hand and they both sit down.  
>My stomach turns over. I don't want to go on a quest! Especially this one! Why would Chiron even pick me? I'm not quest material at all!<br>Bes sighs and says "I have decided to send, most against my better judgment: Bruno Starr, Tessa Swan, Zander Bird, Mason and Julia Karn," No surprise there, they do everything together "Zane Rhodes, Cassie Numez and Leanna Balero."  
>Chiron nods "I think we have all made good choices. Now, if we-"<br>"I think" a guy says, stepping forward "that you are all making a big mistake."  
>The guy is fairly tall, maybe late teens or early twenties, with dirty gray and silver hair, a wolfish grin and deep red eyes. He wears dirty jeans and a brown t-shirt that says "Lend Me a Hand, I'm Starving". I heard on of Fenrir's kids laugh.<br>"Fenrir" Thor growled, his face turning red with anger "why are you here?"  
>Fenrir, son of Loki and truly a giant wolf, puts his arms up in a big air hug "Uncle Thor! I totally forgot you were part of this Council!" he puts his arms down his arms and plasters his mischievous grin back on his face "What I was saying was, I think you are making a great mistake sending this quest out. You will lose more campers than you can afford."<br>"What do you mean 'more than we can afford'?" Chiron asked, confused.  
>"Well, isn't it obvious?" Fenrir laughed "Death is coming either way. So, you can either send out this quest and have 26 less campers, or keep them here and have a greater number of campers after all the deaths. Your choice." He laughed maniacally.<br>"Fenrir, for the love of Odin, be straightforward for once in your miserable existence!" Thor yelled, exasperated "Or, do I have to go get the to come down here and tie you down again?"  
>Fenrir flinched and whimpered like a dog, but quickly regained his composure and shrugged "Whatever. I'm just saying, you need to make sure you want to do this before you send out 32 of your best campers. Just to save you some time though, I think I'll feed on demigods tonight."<br>His body morphed, hair growing from his pores and fangs shooting from his gums. Within ten seconds he was a full blown werewolf. His blood red eyes swept the screaming crowd and locked on me.  
>He jumped forward and knocked me down. He stood over me, licking his lips. His breath smelled like rotting meat and wet dog. Why wasn't the Council coming to my aid?<br>In the distance, a loud boinging sound cut through the screams. It got louder, and louder.  
>"Well, girly, what part of you should start wi-" Fenrir was cut off by a green, slimey cube smashing him in the face.<br>Fenrir was knocked away from me, and landed in the campfire. He yowled as the flames blood red flames burnt his skin.  
>In front of him (and the two dozen other werewolves that had apparently been keeping the Council and the other campers busy) sat a battalion of little green sludge cubes, no bigger than an ice cube. They bounced up and down, making a high-pitched boing sound.<br>Fenrir glared at me "Have you summoned the beasts?" He apparently took my astonishment as a yes and growled "Don't worry. Death is coming for you, girl, quicker than you think." Then, the ice cubes attacked.  
>Each time a cube hit one of the werewolves, they were blasted back multiple feet. I don't know how, but each cube seemed to possess the strength of something multiple hundred times it's size. Pretty soon, the cubes had chased the werewolves into the woods. And, from the howls of pain echoing from the direction of which they fled, I doubt they were coming back anytime soon.<br>An awkward silence fell over the camp. His words echoed in my head: Death is coming for you girl, quicker than you think.  
>"Well.." Thor sighed "I think the rest can wait till morning. Questers, get ready. You leave at noon tomorrow. Everyone else, you might as well get a good night's sleep. I have a feeling the next few weeks are not going to be easy."<br>We all started shuffling away. Most of the other quester's faces mirrored my own dread and overall nausea.  
>Everyone was talking in hushed tones, but I definitely heard Thor whisper to the rest of the council "I wonder which of the six of them will come back."<p>

End of Chapter 3

Sooo? If there is any OOC, I apologize. Just tell me, and I will fix it.

Also, for the record, the lack of paragraph breaks is FF's fault. It's been acting weird lately. Trust me, as a Grammar Nazi, I would fix it if I could.

Pants Out!

(By the way, sorry this took a...year...to update. If only you knew that sh*t that went down in this last year, you'd wonder how I did this in a year.)


End file.
